First Date
by AnySciuto
Summary: Post-season 15. luke finally found the courage to ask Garcia for a date. And he couldn't be happier to do that.


When Luke asked her to dinner with him, Penelope was shocked. She heard him say that Lisa was gone and that cheered her up a lot more.

Looking at herself for a few moments in the mirror, her red dress, her style jewelry, red lipstick, she just wanted him to want her.

Luke dressed perfectly. A loose shirt and dark pants. He put gel on his hair and took the bouquet of roses in his hands and headed towards what he felt would be the first of many meetings with Penelope.

\- I have a reservation. Luke saw the attendant undress him with his eyes. - Table for two.

\- Your friend? - She needed more information from Luke.

\- My girlfriend. - He said, not caring if the woman flirted with him. - When Penelope arrives, tell her I am waiting.

\- Sure. - The girl closed the order and left the counter. - I need someone to replace me for a while.

\- Right. - Hannah took the girl's place.

He sat down and placed the flowers on the table. He was positioned in front of the window, overlooking the beach. It was expensive, but if all went well, he would leave this restaurant with Penelope as his only girlfriend.

Looking at the big place, Luke approached the waiter and asked for a bottle of wine, one that would make his Penelope happy.

Penelope entered the room, looking for Luke and finding him looking directly at her. She felt incredibly excited to see him there. She had debated whether to come or not, but here she was.

Like a perfect gentleman, Luke left the table and came to meet her. His eyes literally shone and she could see the desire he had for her.

If he did not stop looking that way, she would take him to the beach and...

\- You look incredibly beautiful tonight, Penelope. Luke took her hand and kissed it. - Like every day since we met.

\- Thank you, Luke. Penelope felt her cheeks burn. - I haven't done this in a while. Go out to dinner with a man.

\- It is okay, honey. Luke reached for the bouquet of flowers. - I bought this for you.

Picking up the flowers Penelope noticed the golden cord and carefully removed it, she choked when she saw that it was written Angel.

\- Luke, it is amazing. Penelope's eyes were shining more than the hall light, if possible. - The flowers, the necklace, the dinner...

\- I only do the best for my girl. Luke saw Penelope smile. - So, how is the new job?

\- Boring. - Penelope replied. - I wanted a change, but I miss being the goddess of all things in the FBI.

\- Come back then. - Luke was almost begging. - I miss you, Reid and JJ look like zombies, Tara was crying in one of the rooms and I may have seen Emily sitting in her old chair.

\- What about Rossi? - Penelope really wanted to know.

\- Well, he is Rossi. Luke motioned to the waiter. - We really do not know what he is thinking.

\- Would you like to ask? The man looked at Penelope for a long time. - Something in particular?

\- Yes. I would like a portion of vegetables and a lettuce salad. - Penelope asked. - And an orange juice.

\- I will want a portion of vegetables and potato salad. - Luke handed the menu. - And if you can bring some orange juice too. We will leave the wine for later.

The man left and finally left the two alone. Luke was in the mood to curse the man for hitting on Penelope, but that passed when her hand touched his.

\- Sorry about that, Penelope. Luke looked her in the eye. - It has been hard to see you here and not be able to call you mine.

\- I think the same of you. Penelope shrugged. - You know, I was really in love with you when you came in and during those years, I fell in love more and more.

\- Is that what I think it is? Luke took her hand in his. - Do you want to be my girl?

\- Your only girl? - Penelope winked. - What about Roxy?

\- You two will be my two girls. Luke saw Penelope smile. - Then?

\- I always wanted you to ask me that. Penelope leaned over the table and kissed him.

That first kiss, in the middle of a semi-crowded restaurant, was full of passion. All the while, they ate the two exchanged small, passionate looks. They drank the wine and Luke managed to buy the rest of the bottle to take home.

Paying the bill - which Penelope insisted on sharing, and he could not say no to her - Luke took her to the beach. They sat on the sand looking at the moonlight that was in the sky.

None of them knew who had actually started the kiss. All they knew was that they were finally in the place they wanted.

Luke noticed Penelope's softness, her white skin glowing against the light, the way their bodies felt right in each other...

That night was theirs. Eventually they arrived at Luke's house and started kissing. Roxy raised her head when the door opened, but just went back to sleep seeing that its owner was finally happy.

Penelope woke up the next morning, lying in bed next to Luke, naked. Her heart, which was usually full of regrets, seemed light. She never slept with a guy on the first date, never made love without protection.

Getting up and putting on one of Luke's shirts, she went to the kitchen. Roxy came running to her, as did young Lou. She fed them, making a sign of silence, as if they were caught cheating on the diet and started making coffee.

She felt every muscle in her body ache, but it was a wonderful, almost invigorating pain.

Luke woke up, wondering how much he slept. Usually nightmares made him wake up screaming and that night, he slept so well after making love to Penelope.

Smelling the coffee, he went to the kitchen and found her playing with Roxy and Lou. He stood at the door, just admiring the beauty of the woman in his life, dressed in one of his shirts and playing with the two dogs.

She looked at him and smiled. He thanked the heavens that she was now all his and crossing the distance, he kissed her.

\- Well, if it is not my wonder woman making breakfast. Luke hugged her from behind and gently turned her around. - Good morning, girlfriend.

\- Good morning boyfriend. - Penelope kissed him. - I think someone slept well.

\- I slept like an angel next to a goddess. Luke smiled at her. - I was just upset that you ran away from me before I showed you a good day.

\- Despite wanting a lot, I need coffee. Penelope smiled. - So, I was thinking about going back to the agency. I prefer to stay close to you and our friends than away and stay on Skype.

\- That certainly deserves a celebration. Luke took a sip of coffee and took Penelope's hand.

That day was spent only between the two. Roxy and Lou stayed in their beds and Sergio would be brought into the house as soon as they went to get some clothes for Penelope.

Pen went back to the FBI with his team, she, and Luke, and despite trying to keep their relationship a secret, decided to tell them soon. He could not wait to take her everywhere he wanted to show, including his parents' home.


End file.
